


Человек с голубыми глазами

by Edhi_l, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Historical RPF, Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Ну что, Иван Васильевич, как дружить будем?
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Человек с голубыми глазами

_Встречал ли кто-нибудь честного человека, у которого голубые глаза?_

**Сейчас.**

Федя его совершенно точно не ждал и, наверное, даже не слишком обрадовался. С трудом сфокусировал взгляд, зевнул и, небрежно махнув рукой, прошел обратно в комнату, шаркая тапками.  
\- Ты под кайфом, что ли? - подозрительно спросил Иван, входя в квартиру.  
Казалось, что здесь было холоднее, чем на улице. В этот год июньское солнце было обманчивым и совсем не грело, лишь слепило глаза и яркими бликами отражалось в многочисленных витринах и в Москве-реке. Но при всем этом, в квартире было намного холоднее, чем на открытом воздухе.  
Первым делом, Иван прошел на кухню и закрыл распахнутую настежь балконную дверь, попутно отпихнув носком ботинка банки из-под энергетика, валяющиеся на полу. Запаха травки на кухне не было, но черт его знает, сколько времени тут проветривали. Таблетки и уж тем более - что-то тяжелее, Федя бы употреблять не стал. Он придурок, но не идиот.  
\- Ты под кайфом? - уже громче повторил Иван, выбрасывая полную пепельницу в мусорное ведро. Сигареты он терпеть не мог.  
В единственной комнате что-то громыхнуло, Федя выругался и выплыл - по другому и не скажешь - на кухню.  
Иван быстро облизнул пересохшие губы. Федя был хорош и прекрасно это понимал. Высокий, всего на пару сантиметров ниже самого Ивана, еще не утративший какой-то юношеской угловатости и гибкости, но с широкими плечами, он был красивым молодым человеком, обещающим потом стать не менее красивым мужчиной.  
Где были его, Ивана, двадцать лет?  
Федя уже успел кое-как пригладить растрепанные темные волосы и сейчас отчаянно зевал.  
\- Если бы, - он снова зевнул, - если бы под кайфом. Сессию закрыл вчера.  
\- Отмечали? - Иван чуть оперся об стол, не сводя с Феди внимательного взгляда. - Девочки, мальчики, искушения?  
Но Федя лишь махнул рукой.  
\- Иди нахрен, а? - он снова зевнул. - Я за эти ебаные недели выпил столько энергетиков и спал по четыре часа в день, так что моей единственной сексуальной мечтой была кровать с одеялом, подушкой и без будильника, которую я и исполнил, но потом ты явился. Кофе будешь?  
\- Буду, - Иван даже бровью не повел.  
Федя вечно был такой: перескакивал с темы на тему, ни на чем долго не задерживая внимания. Кроме как секса, вот уж что он любил делать долго, с чувством и расстановкой.  
\- Ну и свали тогда от стола, место только занимаешь.  
Федя опять зевнул и дернул Ивана за рукав. Тот лишь хмыкнул и послушно отошел.  
Он уже понял, что своим появлением Федю он явно разбудил. Так медленно и плавно он двигался только в двух случаях: когда только-только просыпался или после того, когда его со вкусом отымели.  
Последнюю неделю Иван вынужден был провести в Новгороде и Казани и вернулся буквально пару часов назад, так что последний вариант был просто неприемлем.  
Варить кофе Федя умел, но не любил, а не пил - и вовсе уже год как минимум. По его словам, работа с предметом страсти убивает все чувства нахрен, и когда варить кофе приходится по пять-шесть часов каждый день, а по субботам - и все двенадцать, делать это в свободное время не хотелось совершенно.  
Иван кофе очень любил. И был единственный, кому Федя ему варил дома. По всем правилам, в турке и чуть ли не под счет, а однажды - и вовсе замутил и сварил в песке, приговаривая, что не подписывался на такое развлечение. А Иван тогда лишь смотрел на синяки на его запястьях, оставшиеся от грубой веревки. От мягких наручников из секс-шопа Федя тогда презрительно отказался.  
Федя отчаянно зевал, когда наливал в турку отфильтрованную воду. Зевал, когда поджигал плиту (газовых плит Иван не видел уже много лет, а тут - такой раритет) и ставил на огонь турку, помешивая кофе в последний раз. А дальше просто тяжело привалился плечом к холодильнику и каким-то совершенно пустым взглядом уставился куда-то в сторону. Совсем устал.  
Иван тем временем снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула и, на мгновение помедлив, все же снял и ботинки. Пол грязным не выглядел, если не считать пустых банок из-под энергетика.  
\- Можешь убрать, если они тебе так мешают, - не оборачиваясь, произнес Федя. - Или не царское это дело? За холопами убирать?  
Иван лишь усмехнулся, поднял с пола несколько банок и небрежно закинул под раковину, где стоял мешок для мусора. Пустой, как ни странно.  
\- Пидор ты, Иван Васильевич, - Федя подавился зевком и быстро снял турку с огня. - Блять, почти же.  
\- Но ведь успел, - Иван подошел к нему и крепко обнял, прижимая к себе. - Так что не ругайся.  
Федя лишь дернул плечом и, вывернувшись из объятий, поставил турку на стол и потянулся за кружкой. Да, у Ивана здесь была собственная кружка. Федя ее смеха ради купил в начале февраля и торжественно вручил ее Ивану. Тот долго еще смеялся с надписи на ней (“Царь, просто Царь”), а потом просто уронил Федю на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.  
Тогда в очередной раз пострадал обеденный стол.  
От воспоминаний в животе словно медленно затягивался горячий узел возбуждения. Иван улыбнулся, когда Федя передал ему дымящуюся кружку и медленно, не сводя с него взгляда, сделал глоток. Федя, прекрасно понимающий, к чему все идет и почему Иван приехал так рано утром, лишь усмехнулся и одним движением сел на стол. Тот негромко скрипнул.  
Иван уже в который раз мысленно пообещал себе, что купит Феде новый: больше и крепче, и сделал еще один глоток. Кофе чуть горчил, Федя все же не успел снять турку вовремя, но сейчас это было ровным счетом последнее, что Ивана в принципе интересовало.  
Федя нарочно медленно потянул свободную футболку вверх, оголяя живот. Иван лишь смерил его потяжелевшим взглядом. Торопиться не хотелось, не для этого он так гнал машину из аэропорта, даже не заезжая домой. Федя это тоже прекрасно понимал, поэтому лишь подался назад, опираясь на локти и практически ложась на стол, хитро блеснув своими ярко-голубыми глазами.  
Тогда, в самом начале их встреч, Иван был абсолютно уверен, что Федя носит линзы. Не могло быть у темноволосых людей настолько ярко-голубых, практически синих, глаз.  
Кофе он не допил. Поставил кружку на плиту и подошел ближе. Положил ладони на колени Феди и, с силой нажимая, скользнул вверх, вынуждая развести их. Федя с готовностью подался вперед, выпрямляясь, положил руки на шею Ивана и потянул на себя.  
Целовался он всегда горячо и жадно, цепляясь за шею, чуть дергая за волосы, борясь языком за доминирование. Но потом всегда покорялся, со стоном подаваясь всем телом в руки Ивана.  
Футболка упала куда-то на пол уже совсем скоро, когда Иван нашел в себе силы оторваться от его губ и стянуть ее с Феди. Тот лишь посмотрел на него потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, придвинулся бедрами ближе к краю стола, прижимаясь к Ивану своим твердым пахом, и слишком резко дернул его за ворот рубашки. Две верхние пуговицы со стуком упали на пол, а Федя прижался ртом к его шее, чуть нажимая зубами, отчего по спине пробежали мурашки.  
Федя знал правило: никаких видимых следов.  
Он шумно выдохнул, когда Иван чуть оттянул слабую резинку его шорт и скользнул одной ладонью вниз по пояснице, и широко лизнул его шею.  
\- Колючий, - довольно произнес Федя. - Спешил ко мне.  
\- А ты ждал, я посмотрю, - Иван скользнул одним пальцем, потирая между ягодицами. - Или у тебя трусы кончились?  
Федя довольно фыркнул и подался назад, в ласкающую его руку.  
\- Ну почему же, - он провел большим пальцем по щетине на лице Ивана, - снял, когда ты приехал. Все равно бы они на мне долго не пробыли. Хочешь, отсосу?  
Иван задумался, правда. С одной стороны, вот он, Федя, хоть сейчас его можно нагнуть, смазка наверняка уже в кармане шорт, а с другой… С другой, он слишком сильно любил его горячий рот.  
\- Глубоко возьмешь?  
Федя хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Как только захочешь.  
И, коротко и сильно поцеловав, чуть толкнул Ивана от стола и быстро спрыгнул на пол, также быстро опускаясь на колени. Иван тут же запустил одну руку в его волосы, чуть тяня вверх, заставляя поднять голову. Он любил, когда Федя, раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий, смотрел на него вот так, снизу вверх. И Федя знал это. Он медленно облизнул губы и потянулся к его брюкам.  
Его глаза довольно сверкнули, когда он расстегивал ремень. Да, именно этим ремнем Иван его однажды выпорол так, что он еще три дня просто не мог сидеть без слез на глазах.  
Иван медленно погладил Федю по голове и потянул, заставляя прижаться лицом к своей натянувшейся ширинке. Федя что-то пробормотал, потерся носом о ткань брюк и - наконец-то - расстегнул и потянул вниз ткань трусов.  
Член он взял в рот сразу. Чуть пососал головку, обводя языком и скользнув им по венам, и, подняв глаза на Ивана, медленно подался вперед. Брал пока не слишком глубоко, обхватив член ладонью и чуть надрачивая, словно покачиваясь.  
Дразнил только, паскуда.  
Иван с силой сжал одной рукой столешницу, о которую опирался, а второй надавил на затылок Феди, чувствуя, как головка уткнулась ему в горло. Федя шумно выдохнул носом, но послушно расслабился и чуть сжал в ладонях ткань его брюк.  
\- Сейчас будет горло, - тихо предупредил Иван и медленно толкнулся вперед, скользя дальше.  
Федя лишь медленно дышал и чуть царапал его ноги, позволяя члену скользить по его языку, каждый раз уходя все дальше и дальше. Иван не смог сдержаться и, когда Федя наконец уткнулся носом в его пах, придержал его голову, не давая отстраниться, и медленно двинул бедрами вперед. Федя что-то простонал, этот звук вибрацией прошелся по члену, Иван почти до крови прикусил губу и с трудом заставил себя остановиться. Бедра дрожали, пах обжигало дыхание Феди.  
\- Какой ты у меня молодец, - шепнул Иван. - Хороший мальчик.  
И медленно убрал дрожащую ладонь с головы Феди, чуть нагибаясь над ним, опираясь на стол.  
Федя медленно подался назад, выпуская член из горла.  
\- И все? - хрипло спросил он. - Теряешь хватку?  
Иван лишь хмыкнул и погладил Федю по щеке.  
\- Где резинка?  
Презерватив Федя ожидаемо достал из кармана. И также ожидаемо надел его сам, губами. Пососал напоследок головку и медленно встал. Иван протянул его к себе, крепко удерживая за голову и горячо и мокро целуя. Он знал, что Федя просто обожал целоваться вот так: со слюной и пошлыми причмокиваниями. Вот и сейчас он совершенно расслабился в его руках, без возражений позволил развернуть себя спиной и с готовностью лег грудью на стол, вскидывая вверх бедра и выступая из шорт.  
Когда он успел достать еще и пакетик смазки, Иван решительно не смог сказать.  
Федя вскинул бедра, застонал, когда Иван коснулся пальцами его дырки, и подался назад.  
\- Не терпится?  
\- Заткнись и просто вставь, - хрипло выдохнул Федя.  
Просто заткнуться и вставить было нельзя: они не трахались уже больше недели, а значит, как бы Федя ни нарывался, о нем стоило позаботиться. Иван тяжело навалился на охнувшего от неожиданности Федю всем весом, вскрыл пакетик со смазкой и с силой вставил сразу два пальца.  
Федя шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, но уже спустя секунды резко подался назад, насаживаясь глубже. Попытался, точнее, под тяжестью тела Ивана он едва мог шевелиться. И Иван откровенно дразнил: целовал его в затылок и скользил двумя пальцами вперед-назад, изредка разводя их и добавляя третий, отчего Федя тихо хныкал.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, - наконец, выдохнул он. - Ваня, пожалуйста.  
Иван уже и сам чувствовал, что больше уже просто не мог. Чуть приподнялся, выдавил на член остатки смазки, с силой надавил на спину приподнявшегося Феди, приставил член и вошел одним длинным движением.  
Федя гортанно застонал и вцепился в стол.  
Умница.  
Также, не убирая руку с его спины, Иван медленно двинул бедрами, также широко, почти полностью выходя и толкаясь обратно, наблюдая, как член медленно входит в тело Феди.  
В прекрасное и горячее тело Феди.  
А потом словно сорвало предохранители. Он соскучился, он не прикасался к Феде больше недели (проклятая работа), он просто больше не мог сдерживаться. Федя тихо выл на одной ноте, безуспешно стараясь подаваться на каждый мощный и быстрый толчок, но не успевал, а потом Иван снова лег сверху, прижимая к холодной столешнице.  
У Феди был чудесный член. Длиннее, чем у него самого, но тоньше, Иван обожал к нему прикасаться, дрочить его в такт толчкам, от которых жалобно стонали кровать и стол, или на чем им приходилось трахаться, а Федя в такие моменты бывало просто срывался на крик.  
В какой-то момент Иван понял, что уже все, конец, он просто не сможет больше сдерживаться.  
\- Давай, мой хороший, - шепнул он на ухо Феде. - Теперь можно.  
И Федя с глухим стоном кончил в его руку. А Иван в последний раз с силой толкнулся в его податливое тело.  
Стол угрожающе скрипнул и затрещал.  
\- Ты мне стол сломал, придурок, - невнятно выдохнул Федя слишком уж довольным голосом.  
Иван лишь поцеловал его в затылок  
Он дома. 

***

В офис Иван приехал глубоко после обеда, раньше его просто Федя не отпустил. Он, когда отдышался и смог свести ноги, все же сварил ему вторую кружку кофе, сообразил нехитрый завтрак из яичницы с остатками колбасы, а потом просто усадил на диван, сел на колени и включил телевизор.  
Что именно там рассказывал диктор с канала Дискавери - Иван не помнил. Федя то и дело лез то целоваться, то, листая ленту контакта или Инстаграма, показывал фотки или смешные, на его взгляд, мемы.  
Глядя на последние, Иван понимал, что в свои тридцать пять безнадежно стар и просто не успевает за последними тенденциями молодежи. Федя, услышав это, лишь хмыкнул и многозначительно сжал его член через ткань брюк, несильно царапнув ногтями.  
Трахаться не стали, лишь поцеловались еще раз, а потом Федя заявил, что сейчас будет спать, а Иван может приехать вечером, если хочет продолжения. И, пинками выгнав его с дивана, вытащил одеяло, завернулся в него и реально уснул почти мгновенно.  
Иван тогда лишь ласково коснулся губами его макушки, достал из шкафа свежую рубашку и уехал.  
Вечером он обязательно вернется. 

В офисе царило привычное нездоровое оживление. Ниночка, его бессменная секретарша с длинными ногами и глубоким декольте, первым делом вручила ему две толстые папки с документами для ознакомления. Не для подписи, естественно, в редкие периоды его отсутствия это право Иван передавал Алексею Басманову. Но не просмотреть копии основных бумаг Иван просто не мог.  
Кофе Ниночка ему не предложила. Умная девочка, которую Иван ценил в первую очередь за почти сверхъестественную способность, на грани ясновидения, угадывать не только его настроение, но и откуда он приезжал в офис.  
Естественно, Ниночка не знала, от кого именно приехал Иван (и едва ли узнает, Федю, в отличии от всех предыдущих любовников и любовниц, он не хотел показывать никому, берег, как сокровище), но точно знала: уж чем-чем, а кофе его там поили.  
Поэтому ровно через час, когда Иван уже успел бегло просмотреть одну папку и разобрать бумаги на важные и второстепенные, она молча занесла огромную кружку чая с бергамотом и также молча удалилась.  
И да, за ее молчание в нужные моменты Иван ежемесячно выписывал Ниночке премию.  
А вот у Алексея подобного такта как обычно не доставало. Он любезно позволил Ниночке выйти, проводив ее восхищенным взглядом, а потом плотно закрыл за ней дверь.  
\- Я думал, ты вернулся еще утром, - произнес он, приветственно пожимая руку Ивана.  
\- Образовались некоторые… планы, - неопределенно ответил Иван.  
Алексей понимающе хмыкнул и достал из шкафчика початую бутылку коньяка и две стопки. Иван лишь качнул головой, и вторую стопку Алексей, пожав плечами, убрал обратно.  
\- А вот мне надо после этого дурдома. Не смей больше так надолго уезжать.  
Смешно, но сегодня утром Федя сказал ровно то же самое.  
Алексей налил себе и залпом выпил, а Иван подумал, как же они похожи. Отец и сын. Те же темные волосы, та же фигура, только глаза разные. Свои голубые глаза Федя унаследовал от матери, жены Алексея.  
Иногда Иван задумывался: а как отреагирует Алексей на их с Федей встречи? И узнает ли когда-нибудь.  
Алексей что-то рассказывал, бурно жестикулируя, но Иван его откровенно не слушал. Что-то серьезное Алексей будет сообщать совсем иначе, а сейчас он явно просто хотел высказаться и выругать всех и вся. Как и всегда.  
Экран телефона загорелся, отражая пришедшее сообщение в телеграмме. Федя, ну кто же еще. И стоило ему ложиться спать тогда?  
На фотографии он демонстративно дул губы и касался рукой венка на голове. Паршивец, и когда только успел достать. Иван чуть прищурился и увеличил фото, пытаясь опознать эти ярко-синие, под цвет глаз Феди, цветы.  
А потом вслед фото прилетело еще и сообщение.  
«Зря ты уехал. Я соскучился»  
Иван прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как невольно улыбается. Он тоже соскучился. И жалел, что все же нашел в себе силы уехать на работу. Прожили без него неделю, за сутки тоже ничего бы не случилось.  
\- Она так хороша? - неожиданно спросил Алексей.  
Иван открыл глаза.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Да в самом прямом, - Алексей отодвинул стул и сел перед столом. - Та краля, к которой ты ездишь уже… год? Или меньше?  
\- Меньше, - осторожно ответил Иван. - Мы познакомились где-то в начале сентября.  
\- Дохрена времени, короче, - Алексей чуть подался вперед. - Познакомить не хочешь?  
И понятливо хохотнул, когда Иван невольно поморщился при этой мысли.  
\- Ладно-ладно, понял, дело молодое,- Алексей откинулся на спинку стула. - Я-то что еще сказать хотел. Мой лоботряс наконец-то свою многострадальную сессию закрыл, даже без долгов, а не как в прошлый раз. А то я уже думал заканчивать с этой его самодеятельностью и велеть домой возвращаться.  
Иван как можно более равнодушно убрал в карман телефон. Он ненавидел, когда Алексей начинал говорить о Феде.  
\- Все также работает в Макдональдсе и оплачивает квартиру?  
Алексей фыркнул и налил себе еще коньяка.  
\- В Старбаксе или где еще кофе варит, а квартиру ему я оплачиваю. Его копеек не хватит даже на угол в каком-нибудь Бутово. Представляешь Федьку в Бутово? Ты же его вроде бы видел?  
Иван не только не представлял, а даже ужаснулся при мысли, сколько бы времени он сам тратил, чтобы по вечерам заезжать к Феде. Поэтому он лишь подтвердил, что да, Феде определенно не место в Бутово, а вообще парень в целом молодец, что хоть чем-то занимается, а не только деньги у родителей берет.  
\- Еще бы учился хорошо, а не как сейчас, - произнес чуть захмелевший Алексей. - Вообще Федьке цены бы не было.  
Иван подумал, что Федя и без этого почти идеальный, и уже сам налил Алексею коньяка.  
Он не любил такие разговоры.  
Экран телефона снова мигнул. На этот раз на фото Федя был в одних трусах, уже стоящих домиком.  
«Точно не хочешь вернуться?»  
Иван очень хотел. Но пока не мог. 

***

Вырваться из офиса получилось только в девятом часу вечера. Пусть официально Иван еще отсутствовал, но кого это останавливало? Вот и пришлось не только разбирать бумаги, как он планировал изначально, но и идти на переговоры с один на редкость упертым поставщиком. Но пока старик отдавал продукцию ниже, чем все остальные, Иван будет лично вести все переговоры, если тому это так принципиально.  
Повезло еще в одном, удалось проскочить практически без пробок, как по волшебству. Иван даже успел заскочить в небольшой корейский ресторан, взять то невероятно острое блюдо с непроизносимым названием (официанту он просто ткнул пальцем в нужное место меню и это даже не шутка), но которое очень любил Федя.  
Ехать домой Иван все также не собирался.  
У Феди вкусно пахло жареными грибами, а сам он, такой милый и домашний, с еще влажными после душа волосами, коротко поцеловал его в щеку, забрал пакет и выгнал мыть руки. К моменту, когда Иван появился на кухне, Федя уже положил ему грибы с картошкой и открыл бутылку с вином, а сам сидел на стуле, поджав ноги, и ловко щелкал этим орудием пытки - палочками для еды.  
\- Заедь завтра к отцу, - сказал Иван, садясь рядом. - Он соскучился, почти час рассказывал, какой ты хороший и сдал сессию.  
Федя лишь фыркнул в ответ.  
\- Ты сказал, что накажешь меня, если буду плохо себя вести? - и, увернувшись от шуточного подзатыльника, добавил. - На стол не опирайся, мы его утром все же доломали.  
\- Новый закажи, - просто ответил Иван. - Я думал, ты уже.  
\- Забыл, - пожал плечами Федя и достал из кармана своих проклятых шорт телефон. - Круглый или прямоугольный?  
\- Без разницы. Главное, что бы крепкий.  
\- Значит, с четырьмя ножками, - он печально вздохнул. - Жаль, а я хотел побыть королем Артуром.  
\- Обойдешься, значит.  
Федя что-то пробормотал, сел было нормально, но уже спустя минуту вытянул ногу и уперся пяткой в стул Ивана. Тот лишь положил свободную руку на его лодыжку. Федя и бровью не повел.  
\- Во, нашел, - он повернул телефон к Ивану, показывая экран. - Одобряешь?  
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Бери, если нравится.  
\- Угу.  
Он еще с минуту поковырялся в телефоне.  
\- Код сейчас придет, скажи.  
Телефон Ивана коротко звякнул сообщением от банка. Иван бросил короткий взгляд на экран и присвистнул от появившейся суммы.  
\- Пятнадцать-шестьдесят пять-ноль, - продиктовал он код. - Слушай, но за такую сумму он не один наш секс должен выдержать.  
\- Тебе просто надо научиться доходить до кровати.  
\- Которой у тебя нет.  
\- Она ко мне не влезет.  
\- А я предлагал тебе другую квартиру.  
\- А отцу я что скажу?  
Возразить было нечего. Против этого заявления у Ивана аргументов не было. С Алексеем вообще складывалась очень нехорошая ситуация.  
Ужинали в молчании. Федя все также залипал в телефоне, а Иван гладил его ногу и ел самые вкусные жареные грибы в его жизни. Пересоленные и с чуть сладковатой картошкой, но их готовил Федя, а значит, это было вкусно.  
Он был дома и чувствовал себя так… спокойно. На своем месте.  
А потом зазвонил телефон. Уютную тишину кухни разорвали тяжелые гитары Металлики. Федя медленно выпрямился, опустил ноги на пол и уставился в свою тарелку.  
У Ивана на всех стояла стандартная мелодия телефона. Кроме одного-единственного контакта.  
Некоторое время они оба молчали. Телефон продолжал звонить. Наконец, Иван протянул руку.  
\- Настя, ты не вовремя. Я сегодня не приеду, - скороговоркой произнес он и уже собирался сбросить вызов, как услышал ее тяжелый вздох. - Настя? Что-то случилось?  
\- Случилось, - слишком спокойным голосом ответила она. - Случилось, что ты идиот. Ты календарь видел?  
Разумеется, Иван видел календарь. И, разумеется, забыл, хотя месяц назад специально планировал поездку так, чтобы вернуться к этой дате. Он устало вздохнул и коснулся рукой занывшего виска.  
\- Я сейчас приеду, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Уж надеюсь, - холодно отрезала Настя. - Я сказала, что ты на работе задержался.  
И первая сбросила вызов.  
Иван медленно положил телефон на стол. Рука его слегка дрожала. Некоторое время молчали. Потом Федя встал и вывалил в мусорное ведро свою почти нетронутую еду.  
\- Дверь сам закроешь, хорошо? - глухо произнес он. - Я устал после сессии, сам понимаешь.  
\- Федя…  
\- Иди, - Федя вывернулся из его рук и повторил. - Иди, тебя жена ждет. 

**Тогда.**

Они познакомились с Федей в начале сентября, почти случайно и, если так можно было сказать, в несколько этапов.  
Сначала Федя появился в офисе, весь в таких узких джинсах, огромной, словно с чужого плеча, ярко-синей толстовке с капюшоном и тяжелых ботинках. Без стука ввалился в кабинет Алексея, где тогда и находился Иван, молча забрал с низкого диванчика лежавшую на нем небольшую спортивную сумку и, шутливо отдав честь левой рукой, также молча вышел.  
Иван как сейчас помнил, как в недоумении посмотрел на посмеявшегося Алексея. Но тот лишь махнул рукой.  
\- Выросло, дитятко, - просмеявшись, пояснил он. - Выросло, жить отдельно захотело, а с собой ни постельного белья не взяло, ни ничего полезного, одни шмотки свои модные, - и, видя, что Иван все также мало что понимает, добавил. - Сын это мой, Федя. Да помнишь ты его, наверняка. Я про него вечно рассказываю.  
Иван покачал головой.  
\- Но он же… маленький должен быть, разве нет?  
Алексей пожал плечами.  
\- Для родителей дети всегда маленькие. А так, девятнадцать лет уже, двадцать скоро стукнет.  
\- Двадцать скоро стукнет, - почему-то повторил Иван.  
Из головы почему-то никак не выходили темные, почти черные кудри Феди и его удивительно яркие голубые глаза.  
У честного человека не могло быть голубых глаз. Иван не помнил, откуда он взял эту фразу, но сколько раз в его жизни она находила свое подтверждение. Та же Настя, натуральная блондинка с глазами цвета неба…  
Когда-то давно, еще в школе, почти двадцать лет назад, Иван был действительно влюблен в нее. Не исключено, что она любила его в ответ. Но на первой любви нельзя жениться, а уж тем более - иметь общие дела и бизнес. Насте принадлежало не так много, всего пятнадцать процентов акций, у нее даже права голоса на совете директоров не было, но будь у нее желание - жизнь она могла испортить капитально.  
Благо, что Насте это было не нужно. Насте хватало банковской карты без лимита (свои деньги она не тратила принципиально) и свободы заводить любых любовников. Последним она не раз и не два подкладывала Ивану порядочную свинью, потому что даже ее знаний о делах и планах развития компании хватало, чтобы сболтнуть о них, кому не нужно.  
Голубые же глаза были у их самого первого заказчика, кинувшего их тогда на сумму, которая в то время казалась просто неподъемной.  
Синие глаза были у ревизора, что недвусмысленно требовал взятку.  
Много было таких, синеглазых.  
Иван так и не вспомнил, зачем конкретно пришел к Алексею. Перебросился парой слов и ушел.  
Мысли о Феде все также не выходили из его головы.  
Потом они столкнулись уже на работе у Феди. Иван редко ходил в такие места, как Старбакс. Ему по образу полагалось пить исключительно американо без сахара или такой же несладкий, почти горький от крепости чай, иногда, в особенно плохие дни, когда срывались многомиллионные сделки, Иван поддавался искушению и ходил в какую-нибудь кофейню за дозой сладкого.  
А кофе слаще и менее всего похожий именно на кофе, по его мнению, делали только в Старбаксе. И уж тем более, в сентябре, когда все вокруг словно с ума сходили и начинали готовиться к Хэллоуину.  
Иван тогда буквально онемел на мгновение, когда подошла его очередь, и из-за кассы ему почти искренне улыбнулся Федя.  
Как у школьника на первом свидании, ну ерунда же немыслимая.  
Федя тогда, вопреки правилам, не спросил его имени, а лишь отметил на стакане его заказ или что там они рисуют на них. Озвучил сумму, пожелал хорошего дня и переключил все внимание на следующего покупателя.  
Девушка на выдаче позвала его по имени. Иван, когда забирал свой стакан, на мгновение встретился взглядом с Федей. Тот коротко, одними уголками губ, улыбнулся ему.  
Уши его при этом очаровательно покраснели.  
Подвезти его до дома удалось только на следующей неделе. Несколько раз Иван не угадывал со сменами и Федя уже успевал уйти, дважды он просто отказывался. Поправлял капюшон куртки и бежал в сторону метро.  
Согласился он только через несколько дней и то только потому, что дождь лил как из ведра и Федя, пройдя буквально сто метров и вымокнув до нитки, развернулся и быстро юркнул в машину.  
\- Чехлы или что там у тебя, я испачкаю, - сразу предупредил он, без раскачки переходя на ты. - Лужа тоже натечет, но ты сам предложил, помни.  
Иван тогда лишь усмехнулся и включил печку. Федю надо было согреть. Ехали достаточно долго, почти сорок минут по начавшим пустеть дорогам. Первые минут десять Федя молчал, кидая подозрительные взгляды то на Ивана, то на двери машины, словно опасаясь, что те сейчас заблокируются и Иван увезет его куда-нибудь в лес, чтобы расчленить. Иван тогда хмыкнул собственным мыслям. Федя подозрительно прищурился. Иван повторил все это вслух.  
И Федя не испугался, а напротив, как-то облегченно рассмеялся. Может, слишком громко, почти как в истерике, но вполне себе искренне.  
\- А ты смешной, - посмеявшись, произнес он. - Давай дружить.  
И Иван, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, пожал протянутую ладонь. Рукопожатие вышло несколько долгим и неожиданно сильным. А потом Федя сполз ниже по сидению и, напевая себе что-то под нос, уставился в окно, не обращая на Ивана никакого внимания до самого конца поездки.  
Лишь когда Иван остановил машину и зачем-то заглушил двигатель, Федя развернулся к нему всем телом, хитро прищурился и вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- Ну что, Иван Васильевич, дружить как будем?  
И Иван, обычно всегда решительный и даже жесткий, растерялся, как не терялся уже давно.  
\- В кино пойдем? - предложил он.  
Федя снова рассмеялся.  
\- В кино, так в кино, - согласился он. - Завтра меня забери часам к восьми вечера.  
И выскочил из машины, под проливной дождь. Иван проследил, как Федя заходит в подъезд, и только тогда завел машину.  
В кино они на следующий день все-таки сходили. То ли на Годзиллу, то ли на очередных Трансформеров, Иван не запомнил.  
Впервые поцеловались через три встречи. Иван просто поймал за руку активно жестикулирующего Федю, настойчиво потянул его на себя и коснулся губами его губ, глуша протестующий возглас. Нет, Федя не сопротивлялся, даже почти сразу начал отвечать, а потом, когда Иван его отпустил и, как ни в чем не бывало, пошел дальше вглубь парка, Федя нагнал его спустя пару десятков шагов, улыбаясь и проводя языком по губам.  
Переспали еще примерно через месяц, и в этот раз инициатива была от Феди. Иван честно собирался уйти домой в тот вечер, но Федя решительно толкнул его обратно на диван и оседлал его колени, стягивая с себя футболку.  
В телевизоре Шито, Крыто и Корыто пели что-то про то, что нужно похитить Санта-Клауса, а Федя тихо стонал в рот Ивану и неаккуратно пытался расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке.  
Иван достаточно скоро понял, что намного проще иметь в шкафу Феди пару запасных рубашек, чем убедить его быть осторожнее с пуговицами.  
В какой момент это перестало быть очередной интрижкой, Иван так и не смог сказать.  
Возможно, когда Иван бросил все и всех, и Новый год уехал встречать именно к нему. Или когда в день рождения Феди не стал увозить его на целый день в Подмосковье, как изначально собирался, а лишь - в небольшой бар, где его уже ждали друзья.  
В тот вечер Иван к ним так и не подошел, они с Федей лишь переглядывались через весь зал. Иван тогда выпил просто немыслимое количество кофе и чая, то и дело ловя на себе удивленные взгляды то бармена, то официанток в фирменных черных футболках.  
Но что делать? Ему парадоксально хотелось отвезти Федю домой самому, а не на такси.  
Так и получилось. В какой-то момент, около двух ночи, он сам подошел к нему на подгибающихся ногах, дыхнул алкоголем (обычным пивом, у его новых друзей никогда бы не хватило денег на что-то действительно хорошее и крепкое), пьяно скользнул губами по шее и прошептал:  
\- Я домой хочу.  
Иван его тогда просто подхватил под колени и, под его удивленное ойканье, просто закинул на плечо, мысленно молясь, чтобы его не стошнило. Но Федя лишь громко рассмеялся и, кажется, помахал рукой своим явно обалдевшим от произошедшего друзьям.  
За верхней одеждой пришлось возвращаться на следующий день. А секс с пьяным и расслабленным Федей был неспешным и просто восхитительным.  
Это стоило прекратить раньше. Возможно, почти сразу, как только Иван понял, что с каждым днем увязает во всем этом все глубже и глубже. Но это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Иван просто не смог найти в себе сил на одно-решительное действие.  
Просто перестать звонить.  
Просто прекратить писать.  
Просто прекратить приезжать.  
Да проще было сразу прекратить дышать, чего уж тут мелочиться?  
Глупо, пафосно, как в тех сопливых фильмах, что смотрела Настя по вечерам и в первые годы брака пыталась пересказывать их Ивану.  
Федя знал про Настю, с первых же дней. И единственное, что он попросил, это никогда их не сталкивать, даже случайно. А еще он категорически отказывался фотографироваться и отворачивался от камеры, если Иван доставал телефон. Был у него пункт: на каждый действительно важный контакт в телефоне должна была обязательно стоять фотография.  
Федя заявил, что это просто долбоебство, и если Настя найдет его фото в телефоне Ивана, то это будет как в плохом анекдоте про жену и любовницу. А Федя на такое не подписывался, так что идите нахуй.  
В какой-то момент Иван неожиданно понял. Из пяти ночей как минимум три - он проводит именно у Феди.  
И он совершенно не хотел, чтобы это изменилось.

**Потом.**

Настя улыбалась насквозь фальшиво и громко восторгалась тем веником, который ей привез Иван. Сам Иван дежурно коснулся губами ее щеки, чуть поморщился от приторно-сладкого запаха очередных модных духов и пожал руку ее отцу.  
Черт бы побрал эту традицию: торжественно ужинать с ее родителями в каждую годовщину свадьбы.  
Настя что-то рассказывала, привычно уже говоря и за себя, и за Ивана. Тот даже не слушал, что именно она несла и рассеянно катал по полупустой тарелке кусок рыбы.  
Он ненавидел рыбу, а Настя из года в год заказывала именно ее на все подобные важные семейные посиделки. Да, заказывала в ближайших ресторанах. Последние лет семь она принципиально не заходила на кухню, говоря, что это время она лучше потратит на что-то, что будет приносить ей удовольствие.  
Нет, да пожалуйста, у Ивана никогда не было в голове установки, что место женщины на кухне, его самого воспитала одна мать, но рыбу он все также продолжал не любить.  
Феде потребовалось чуть больше недели, чтобы это выяснить и убрать рыбу из своего холодильника вообще. Настя, спустя столько лет брака, продолжала хлопать глазами и предлагать кусочек форели или семги.  
В итоге Иван извинился, сходил на кухню и просто поменял тарелки, найдя в холодильнике оставшийся с обеда салат.  
У Насти было такое лицо, будто Иван ей в тарелку плюнул.  
Напряжение буквально можно было резать. Настя все также щебетала о новом модном курорте в Италии (Да, я туда собираюсь слетать на следующей неделе, разумеется, вместе с Ваней, без него я вообще никуда), ее отец лишь рассеянно кивал и вскоре начал собираться домой.  
Понял все-таки, что происходит что-то не то.  
Когда за ним закрылась входная дверь, Настя с той же неизменной улыбкой толкнула со стола бокал с шампанским. Тонкий хрусталь разбился практически неслышно, сразу на сотню мелких осколков. Иван лишь приподнял бровь и наконец-то отодвинул от себя блюдо с остро пахнущей рыбой.  
\- Милый, - Настя, когда хотела устроить скандал, всегда начинала говорить так противно-ласково, что слушать противно. - Ты что вообще творишь? Совсем рехнулся на старости лет?  
Иван хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Для начала, дорогая, позволь напомнить, что ты меня старше, - он не удержался от ухмылки, когда ее буквально передернуло. - А дальше… я не рехнулся, я просто завел постоянного любовника, о чем ты прекрасно знала еще полгода назад. Что поменялось за это время?  
\- То, - прошипела Настя, - то, что я не знала, что ты завел мальчика, а не девочку. И не знала, кого именно завел.  
Она резким движением смахнула со стола еще и тарелку. А потом как-то резко сгорбилась и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Иван сделал еще один глоток шампанского.  
А потом Настя опять заговорила.  
\- Ваня, - голос ее звучал скорее грустно. - Вань, ты меня сейчас воспринимаешь как врага, я знаю. Мы совершили большую ошибку в свое время, когда поженились. Когда согласились взять деньги от моего отца на развитие бизнеса. Мы сейчас связаны так сильно, как врагу не пожелаешь. И почти ненавидим друг друга.  
Она подняла голову. Глаза у нее покраснели.  
\- Я не буду убеждать тебя, что наши… отношения можно вернуть. Ни тебе, ни мне это не нужно. Я сейчас о другом. Вань, ты сейчас рискуешь всем. Если твой новый любовник выйдет из тени, если про него узнают, кто продолжит с тобой работать? Как быстро ты потеряешь контракты, связи? Ты просто останешься у разбитого корыта и с обанкротившейся компанией. И совсем не факт, что тебе позволят снова подняться так высоко. В принципе работать дальше.  
\- Двадцать первый век, Настя, - резко перебил ее Иван. - Молодой любовник будет просто как грязная подробность о личной жизни. Никто не посмеет даже криво посмотреть в нашу сторону.  
Но Настя покачала головой.  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Я сейчас говорю не о том, что ты завел себе именно мальчика. Я про то, что это мальчик - Федя Басманов. Младший любимый сын твоего ближайшего партнера, у которого пятьдесят процентов акций. У тебя, позволь напомнить, их только тридцать пять. Подумай об этом. Будет ли Алексей рад узнать, что его сына трахает его старый друг? Он старше нас на десять лет, он вырос совсем в других условиях, он не поймет и не примет гомосексуальность в принципе. И уж точно не твои отношения с Федей. И именно это будет началом твоего конца. Ваня, здесь я тебе не враг. Пусть ты и хочешь думать обо всем этом именно так.  
Она встала со стула, обошла осколки посуды и вышла из столовой. Следующую тарелку разбил уже Иван.  
Настя была права. 

***  
За два дня Федя позвонил шесть раз. Из них пять - в первый. Шестой звонок пришелся прямо на важное совещание. Иван тогда забыл отключить звук. И сбросить звонок тоже не смог, не захотел.  
Он тогда как раз выговаривал директору одного из направлений о неэффективной работе его людей, когда его прервал звонок. И Иван замолчал. Просто молчал и смотрел на надрывающийся телефон.  
Продолжил свою речь спустя одну бесконечно-долгую минуту уже в полной тишине. Уже Ниночка потом, вечером, шепнула ему, что директор тогда дважды приходил с заявлением по собственному, потому что справедливо опасался, что иначе Иван его просто снимет с должности к чертовой матери. Не сказать, что Иван собирался и в самом деле совершать подобное, но мотивировало сотрудников это знатно.  
Но все это вечером. А тогда, посреди совещания на экране телефона отразилось всего одно сообщение.  
«Пидор ты, Иван Васильевич»  
И Иван был полностью с этим согласен.  
Он козел. И, пожалуй, еще и трус.  
А трусом он быть не хотел, совершенно точно. Он решит проблему с Алексеем, если она возникнет. Даже если все пройдет так плохо, как говорила - как явно надеялась - Настя, то все равно к черту. Он справится. Они справятся.  
Федя взял трубку после четвертого гудка. Несколько секунд просто молчал, Иван слышал только его дыхание.  
\- Ты козел, - тихо произнес Федя. - Но стол прикольный, его еще вчера привезли.  
Иван не смог не улыбнуться.  
\- Начнешь мне варить кофе, если я прямо сейчас приеду?  
Федя отреагировал мгновенно:  
\- Хрен тебе. Вот припрешься - тогда сварю. А то опять будешь ворчать как старые дед, что кофе холодный, пенка не так, член не стоит и прочую фигню и…  
\- Федь, - перебил его Иван.  
\- Что?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Федя на том конце шумно выдохнул.  
\- Приезжай, - наконец, тихо ответил он. - Я соскучился.


End file.
